


Christmas Eve

by WildfireKhaleesi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Stranger Things 2, hopper fluff, hopper x reader - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: Request:  Request: More hopper prompts if that cool if not feel free to ignore, hopper comes back late to reader who tried to wait up or him but fell asleep on the couch, “you’re home, El tried to stay up too but she’s already in bed, missed you,” “yeah i’m home, let’s get you to bed”





	Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve had included many card games, hot cocoa, eggo waffles, and A Christmas Story.

“That movie was weird,” El started to tell you, looking up from her cards but realizing that you’d fallen asleep, your cards littered across your lap.

She’d wanted to wake you up, you were supposed to wait up for Hop together and surprise him with an early Christmas gift. But El was just as, if not more, tired than you. 

She smiled at your light snoring, carefully picking up your cards and hugging you as she stood up, stopping only to rest the large woven blanket Flo had given Hop for Secret Santa over you.

El thought the tradition was strange, but the blanket was pretty and warm, so she’d assumed it couldn’t be a negative kind of strange. She gave a quick once-over of the living room, and where you were sleeping on the couch before turning off the light and heading to her bedroom for long-awaited sleep.

Hopper got home a few hours later at 4 AM, eyes heavy from exhaustion. He’d understood the hunger for alcohol that people got, but he’d never understand why people would drive while intoxicated.

He shut the door to his truck gently as he always did when he’d gotten home this late. The air outside was freezing, and the snow wasn’t yet letting up.

Another reason he’d been late, he scowled, people didn’t know how to drive in the damn white powder.

He shook off his hat and his boots on the porch, knowing how much you’d hated it getting tracked inside. You’d hated it about as much as you’d hated his dates with his nicotine “addiction,” as you had called it.

That was one of your qualities that had magnetism for him. He’d never find anyone as willing to call him out on his bullshit as you. Flo was a close second, but she’d never flickered through his mind when he was sleeping, or spoken to him when he was near death.

That was always you.

The metallic bite of the key to his house warmed in his hands while he shook off the last of the snow, and he slid the grooved silver into the lock, turning lightly.

The Christmas tree he’d picked with you and El glowed brightly across from the couch, and his heart warmed immediately when his eyes found you cocooned into his new blanket, face leaning against the back cushions of the fabric love seat.

Green and red hues painted your skin, and although he much prefered your natural tones, you looked quite beautiful now. For a moment he just stands and looks at you, watching your chest steadily rise and fall, and how your face looks so relaxed, lips parted slightly so your evened breath can ease out.

He really doesn’t want to wake you but he knows that if he doesn’t you’ll have muscle aches from sleeping in the sitting position you’re in now.

Regretful he walks forward, tenderly pushing your hair out of your face. Resting both of his hands on either of your shoulders, he shakes lightly, “Y/N, darlin’ wake up.”

He definitely wasn’t expecting you to shoot up, “Go Fish!” You yell, wiping a tiny bit of drool from the corner of your mouth.

“What?” Hopper asks, giggling at your shocked expression.

You sit back, giving your sleeping brain a moment to wake up.

“I was playing Go Fish with El, I must have fallen asleep,” you look around the room, “oh, damn! You’re home. El tried to stay up with me, but she must be in bed already.” You frown and meet his bright blue eyes, “we missed you.”

Hopper leans forward, resting his forehead against yours, “yeah, I’m home. Let’s get you to bed?”

You nod sleepily at him, pecking him on the lips and wrapping your arms around his neck, helping him to pick you up and carry you to your bedroom.

He chuckles deep while you litter sleepy kisses along his neck and cheeks.

“I missed you too,” he smiles, squeezing you tighter to him and shutting your bedroom door behind the two of you.

El smiles in her bed, hearing the two of you laughing together had woken her up, but she’s happy regardless. This is what she’d been deprived of, but she’s thankful and over the moon that she gets to spend the time she’d lost with you and Hopper, and soon her new baby brother or sister.

Hopper would just have to wait for his present until morning.


End file.
